I drink to forget, but I always remember
by Aenariel
Summary: Billy Bones pensait qu'en quittant l'enfer de Skeleton Island, il pourrait de nouveau savourer cette liberté retrouvée. Mais est-on jamais libre lorsqu'on ne peut oublier ? (OS) mention d'éléments provenant de L'Ile au Trésor.


I drink to forget, but I always remember

20 ans plus tard

La bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main était déjà à moitié vide pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir sentit la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa bouche. Il contempla l'objet qui lui parut soudainement plus lourd que d'ordinaire. Etait-elle la première de la soirée, ou bien la dernière d'une longue série… ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il referma les doigts dessus frissonnant au contact du métal glacé. Faisait-il déjà nuit à l'extérieur de l'auberge dans laquelle il avait choisit de séjourner ces dernières semaines ? A vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Seul le contact étrange de cette bouteille le rattachait encore à la réalité, à ce lieu dans lequel il lui semblait étouffer.

Secouant la tête, Billy Bones tenta de se concentrer sur l'environnement qui le cernait. L'atmosphère qui régnait à « L'Amiral-Benbow » était étourdissante. Bien que la table qu'il avait choisit ce soir là fut située relativement à l'écart du tumulte de la grande salle, il lui était impossible de faire abstraction du brouhaha ambiant, des rires et des conversations qui s'amplifiaient à mesure que la soirée avançait. De là où il était assis, il pouvait sentir leurs regards sur lui, désapprobateur pour quelques uns, terrifié pour la majorité des occupants de l'auberge. Reposant la bouteille d'un geste brusque, il se retourna. Plusieurs clients baissèrent les yeux en croisant son regard impérieux qui les mettaient au défi de le juger. Seul le jeune Jim Hawkins, adossé au comptoir derrière lequel sa mère s'activait, le soutint, paraissant plus fasciné qu'effrayé. Soupirant pour retrouver son calme, Billy fixa de nouveau la bouteille posée sur la table de bois vernis devant laquelle il était attablé. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Il maudissait cet endroit, il haïssait ces regards accusateurs. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils le suivaient où qu'il aille sans lui laisser de répit.

Il saisit la bouteille et la vida d'une traite avant de fermer les yeux, laissant le liquide amer embrouiller ses sens, lui permettant d'échapper à cette misérable réalité. Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau le soleil brulant des Bahamas sur sa peau et le vent chaud qui soufflait dans les voiles des bateaux ancrés au port. L'île qu'il entrevoyait une fois de plus n'était pas l'enfer solitaire dans lequel il avait été abandonné tant d'années auparavant. Non, il se tenait sur une plage de sable fin dont l'éclat contrastait parfaitement avec l'eau turquoise de l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les rivages de Nassau ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi admirables. Et il doutait de jamais s'en lasser. S'il prenait la peine de se retourner, il savait qu'il pourrait admirer le fort, édifice immuable dans la tempête, se tenant fièrement sur les hauteurs de la ville. Mais il préférait contempler l'océan, un instant, rien qu'un instant de plus. Billy avait toujours aimé la mer, et y renoncer lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Tu la verras encore.

La phrase, prononcée avec nonchalance, le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard amusé de Gates, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Assis à côté de l'ancien quartier-maître, Jacob Garett le regardait avec son éternel sourire en coin tandis que Ben, installé à sa droite, le fixait de ses grands yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, toujours emprunts d'une inquiétude à peine voilée. Comme chaque soir, le souvenir des membres de son ancien équipage resurgissait, éternel tourment qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Si les premières fois, ils ne lui avaient semblé être que de vagues images, lointain rappel d'un passé révolu, à présent ils lui apparaissaient plus réels que les clients attablés autour de lui.

Leur souvenir l'avait hanté chaque nuit qu'il avait passé sur l'île du Squelette. Lorsqu'il avait réussi à quitter cet enfer solitaire, il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne jamais revivre ce qu'il y avait vécu. Alors Billy Bones buvait pour oublier, mais il se rappelait toujours.

oOo

OS écrit après avoir découvert la série Black Sails il y a deux semaines et avoir dévoré tout les épisodes avec un énorme plaisir.

Ayant vu le dernier épisode avant hier, j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose pour passer ma frustration que la série soit déjà terminée au bout de seulement quatre saisons.

J'ai écrit ce court passage en écoutant It's OK de Tom Rosenta. Il fait le lien entre des éléments de la série Black Sails et le roman L'île au Trésor dont il est un préquel.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, très bonne lecture !


End file.
